


The Plea Deal

by HeartEyes4Mariska



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Español | Spanish, Fantasy, Fingerfucking, Hot, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Toys, Sharing, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska
Summary: This is what happens when you're both High-key Rolivia and Low-key Barson.Liv, Amanda and Barba have a threesome.I apologize for any mistakes made in Spanish.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Plea Deal

**There's no specific backstory … it's set late Season 18 after Liv and Tucker have already ended things. Read and review!**

**Pairing: Barson & Rolivia**

**Rating: Explicit**

**Triggers: Anal sex, MFF threesome**

**Spoilers: None**

**The Plea Deal**

_"Not everything done in the dark is shameful."_ – Rafael Barba

It started the way most unintended threesomes do: with good company, joint attraction, and plenty of alcohol. Now the evening seemed tranquil and cool, touched by a gentle Summer breeze, while Jazz played quietly in the softly lit room.

Olivia and Amanda, already familiar with sleeping together, had been first to abandon their drinks, and were kissing lazily on Liv's couch. Rafael had been extended an open invitation to join in whenever he felt comfortable.

But, _Sante Madre,_ his sanitized upbringing had sorely underprepared him for this particular milestone.

He knew – and believed they knew – that without Olivia's involvement, he wouldn't be there. If this was his only chance to be with Olivia, then he would take it, unconventionality be damned. With over five years of rejected dinners and at least two of Liv's failed relationships under his belt, even a man as iron-willed as Barba knew when to take the deal that was on the table.

In an overstuffed chair across from the couch, he sat without moving, slowly drinking his Scotch. He watched them, taking shorthand notes: how Liv liked to be kissed, the places she liked to be touched. Just like in court, Rafael wanted to go in prepared.

Olivia moved over Rollins, pushing her down on the couch as she nipped little bites down the blonde's neck. Barba watched Amanda snake her hands under Liv's top, and his already straining erection twitched. Liv moaned into their next kiss, and he knew that Amanda's hands were on her nipples.

" _Dios ayúdame_ ," he muttered, loosening his tie. He threw back the rest of his drink as though it was a shot, and unbuttoned a couple of buttons, praying the rest of the Scotch would get his legs to work.

Liv leaned up from her position on top of Rollins and smiled at Rafael. "I never imagined you as shy at this, Rafa." Her voice was smokey and deeper than at work, and Christ, how he loved her.

"Not shy," he smirked, "just warming up." His dark eyes twinkled at her in the dusky light.

She sat up fully, then, and pulled her shirt over her head; the bra beneath was stark white in contrast to her dark skin. Barba never took his eyes off of her as she stood up, crossing to the chair, where she reached behind her with both hands and unhooked the bra. It dropped without a sound into his lap, and Olivia leaned down, placing one hand on each arm rest.

"You're blushing, Counselor," she murmured, pushing into the last breath of space between them. She pulled his full lips into a kiss, having wondered for years what it would be like. Too much of a gentleman to even let his gaze drop to her naked breasts before they had at least kissed, Rafael let her have his mouth with all the force of the things he had left unsaid in their years. Liv's tongue stroked his, her teeth nipped at his lips, leaving them stinging and tender.

When it broke, Liv took him by his suspenders and drew him up out of the chair. One of her hands threaded roughly into his dark hair and pulled, exposing his throat. The sounds that came from his own throat were foreign to him as she moved her mouth over the light shadow of stubble there.

Then she took him by the hand and walked him to where she'd left Rollins.

Amanda had busied herself with removing her own shirt and bra, now reclined where Liv had left her, one arm over her head, watching the other two with a heavy-lidded expression of amusement. "You're wearin' too much clothes, Barba," the blonde drawled.

As Olivia draped back over her, he watched Rollins caress a hand down the side of one deliciously full breast, then engulf the nipple in an aggressive suckle. His hands found the rest of his shirt buttons, opening them and shucking the article to the floor, the loops of his suspenders falling to his sides as he kept his gaze on Liv's face.

Realizing that they would wait forever for Barba to do it on his own, Olivia finally reached for his pants, making short work of opening them. Silk boxers were beneath, and it made her grin, knowingly, as she fluttered gentle fingers over the bulge. He swallowed, his throat dry and clicking as his breaths shortened.

Liv pulled the elastic of the boxers down, over his cock to the tops of his thighs. Rafael held his breath as she wrapped her hand around the girth of him, feeling him twitch and throb in her touch. Her chestnut waves fell forward as she brought her face to his pelvis, kissing him there, breathing in the scent she associated with him: a spicy, dark, Spanish, scent. Rafa was hardcover books and Scotch on the rocks in highball glasses, he was bowties and wickedly handsome danger to courtroom opponents.

The breath he'd been holding exhaled as a ragged pant as Liv's mouth took in his cock. Amanda leaned up, slipped an arm in front of Liv and pinched a nipple, causing her to moan on him. "God . . . " he hissed.

Amanda whispered something to Liv that Barba didn't catch, and then she was moving again, leaning back on the couch while Rollins took the rest of Olivia's clothes off. Fully naked, she scooted her ass to the edge of the couch, looked up at Rafael and crooked a finger at him. "C'mere."

He straddled over her, taking her directions as he always did, bracing his hands on the top of the couch back. He flicked a glance over his shoulder as Rollins moved too, kneeling on a cushion on the floor between Liv's open legs. One hand on his lower belly, Liv encircled his cock again with the other, this time taking him in and pushing until she had swallowed his entire length.

On the floor, Amanda was running her tongue over the sensitive skin of Liv's inner thighs, and Barba could feel them shake slightly, between his knees. The throb in his cock grew more thunderous with every stroke of her soft mouth, and he was panting in earnest. Suddenly, she released him with an audible noise as her head pushed into the couch.

"Oh, _fuck_ -yes!" she gasped.

Rollins' fingertip was rubbing tight circles around Liv's clit, punctuating each circle with a light tap. He grinned at her distraction, which was only momentary, before she redoubled her efforts in sucking him. It went on for long moments, and he was shuddering with his attempt to control himself when he felt one of Rollins' hands reach from behind and under him. Light, stroking touches over his balls was all it took, before she squeezed them carefully, and he was coming down Olivia's throat with a shout.

She continued to lick him clean as Amanda's full tongue lapped wide, long licks between her labia. His knees were on fire, but he stayed riveted to the spot, watching Liv's face with awe and impatience for his own turn to touch her.

"Please," Liv moaned.

"Mm, please what?" Rollins returned.

"Please . . . suck on my clit."

Barba's ears burned, and he could already feel a recovering stir in his groin. Amanda granted Olivia's wish, surrounding her hard clit with her full lips, sucking and nibbling wetly. Liv squirmed under him, rocking into Amanda's rhythm, groaning more with each ripple of pleasure that sparked through her. As her first orgasm peaked, her hands grasped Rafael's hips, digging her fingernails into his skin. He shivered, goosebumps flushing over him.

Age and want of more space drove them at last to the bedroom, where Liv ordered Amanda onto her back on the bed. "Come here, Rafa," she said, leading him next to the blonde. When he was kneeling next to Rollins, Olivia opened her legs and settled between them, drawing a finger slowly down the slit between Amanda's swollen labia.

She was unbelievably wet, her clit throbbing, visibly engorged as Rafael watched Olivia touch her. Two fingers slid easily inside, short, easy thrusts at first that built up to harder, faster long ones. Amanda was pushing back hard against the fingers, her hands pulling the blankets on Olivia's bed in blind desperation.

"Rafael," Liv spoke, that deep voice again, "put your mouth on her."

He could feel Liv's brown eyes boring into him as he leaned down, making sure to catch the pace of Rollins' movements so as to keep from getting bucked off. His mouth caught her, his teeth nipping her sensitive clit, and he heard her cry out in affirmation. Then he closed his mouth and pressed his tongue flat, pushing short, hard licks over the rigid nub.

Olivia never let up, her fingers fucking wildly at the same time, and Amanda's panting became one long string of pleading profanity as she focused on the sound of them fucking her.

Rollins came hard, filling the bedroom with her sounds, and Rafael pulled back from her clit, looking to Liv, who was grinding her own pelvis into the mattress in her excitement at Amanda coming on her fingers. His cock was well-recovered, hot and straining towards his belly as he watched the two women with a small grin. Letting them catch their breath, he stretched out on the bed and took his cock in his own hand, slowly stroking it to its full hardness.

He noticed Olivia's weight shift, then leave the bed. A few minutes later she was back, and he became aware of Amanda, gazing at Liv, licking her lips slightly. Barba pushed up onto his elbows and looked to the foot of the bed. His mouth parted in a surprised gape.

Olivia was unintentionally mimicking his own performance, her legs slightly apart, her hand caressing the length of a flesh-colored, lubricated strap-on cock. The hand around himself locked in a stranglehold as his eyes rolled back.

" _Oh que mierda_ ," he groaned.

"Barba. Get over here," Liv demanded, as she pulled Amanda tight to the foot of the bed.

He watched as she thumbed Amanda's clit with one hand, guiding the strap-on inside her with the other. She leaned over, her hands sinking into the mattress on either side of Amanda's arms and arched her back, presenting her backside to Rafael with a sigh. No other direction was needed.

Nervous, expectant, he stepped up to her with a deep breath, and placed his hands on the globes of her ass. Her skin was feverish from their arduous evening. One hand dipped low, brushing against her slippery center, and he groaned deep in his throat when his fingers found her clit.

"Rafa," she plead breathlessly, "please, fuck me."

How many afternoons, lonely nights, days spent working in his office, had he dreamed of hearing her say those exact three words?

He slid his hard length between her folds, lubricating himself with her ample wetness before he drew back and slowly slid into her. When he was all the way inside, he shivered, his hands on the bend of her waist gripping her reflexively. Rafael moved carefully, aware that there was more than the mechanics of getting Olivia off to calculate.

Throbbing inside of her, he let Liv start fucking Rollins with short, hard thrusts before he drew back again, this time pushing back harder.

"Yes!" Liv encouraged, when his pelvis was flush up against her, bottomed-out with a slap. He did it again. She pulled back in anticipation of the next one, and his thrust propelled her hips forward. She slid back into Rollins, deep, who whimpered beneath her.

In tandem, they went on that way for a while, the sensations overwhelming and intimate. Then Amanda was straining beneath Olivia, her nails driving into the brunette's shoulders.

"Fuck, I'm gonna . . . " she sucked in a breath, "come!" she whimpered, then: "Ugh, Liv, I'm gonna squirt!"

Liv growled with anticipation, then glanced over her shoulder. "Rafa . . . " He froze. "I want you to come in my ass."

Barba's reaction could easily have been the same as if she had said, _"Let's stop and play a game of Monopoly."_ He pulled out, stood there, looking shyly at her ass, unsure what to say.

Liv took the opportunity to push her hand between her body and Rollins', rubbing her clit. "Rafael, hurry," she groaned, and that got him moving again.

He slicked his fingers between her legs, then added spit and spread it over her ass gently. Making sure that his cock was also still slick enough, he pressed the head of himself against her opening, then carefully leaned a little weight into it. With patient restraint, he slowly gave her what she had asked for, and buried the length of his cock in her ass.

The noise that ripped from Olivia's throat when he began to move sent Amanda into her orgasm, squirting unabashedly on Liv's cock as she bucked and yelped in delight. It inspired him to move a little faster, and Liv groaned into the crook of Amanda's neck. There wasn't a single part of his body that wasn't throbbing by then, and the tight grip on his cock was unbelievable.

"Oh God, Liv," he panted, using his hands on her waist to pull her backward after each counter thrust, "oh . . . God . . . Liv!" They were the only three words left that Barba could verbalize as he felt his orgasm hurtling toward him. Rafael emptied inside of her, so breathless that the air that rushed in and out of his lungs burned.

*** / / / / / ***

Later, after muscles had loosened and a warm shower had washed them clean of sweat and sin, Rafael found himself staring at the ceiling of Liv's bedroom, dozing in and out of sleep. Her satin sheets were cool over the heat of his skin, and he could feel Liv breathing evenly where she lay, next to him. On the other side of her was Amanda, who slept curled half on top of Liv, with her head pillowed on Liv's chest. The muted sounds of the city drifted up from the street.

" _Te amo_ , Olivia," he said quietly. He startled as her voice came out of the darkness.

" _Te amo también_ , Rafa." She rested a hand on his chest, her fingers touching slowly. " _Tendrá que ser suficiente_."

It was the only deal on the table, and Barba would take it. Closing his eyes to the darkness, he waited for sleep.

**END**


End file.
